1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device and a method of providing a warning and, more particularly, to a safety device and method that sense the presence of an object and provide a warning after the object is sensed.
2. Description of Related Art
Warning devices often are used to warn pedestrians of conditions that may be dangerous, especially conditions that may not be readily apparent to pedestrians. A common example is the plastic safety cone or obelisk of yellow or orange color with wording stating that a floor is wet, often accompanied with a schematic showing a person slipping. Another example is a warning sign with wording stating that an area, such as a washroom, is being serviced and should not be used; or if used, should be used with caution.
Generally, such warning devices rely on line of sight visual contact with the device and are often overlooked or even ignored by hurried pedestrians. Safety cones, for example, tend to be low to the ground and outside the line of sight. Safety cones and signs can also be obstructed by other people or other fixtures inside or outside a traffic area. Indeed, the effectiveness of such devices relies on the pedestrian to actually look where he or she is going. Distractions such as the morning paper or an attention attracting object can completely negate the device's effectiveness.
Warning devices also come with more active warnings. For example, flashing lights are often attached to signs to attract attention. Another example is an audible warning repeated at intervals over an intercom system that pedestrians should avoid doing certain things.
A problem with these devices is that, like passive warning signs, people quickly grow accustomed to the repetitious warnings and they tend to subconsciously block out the warning. Furthermore, the constant repetition tends to diminish the life expectancy of the device and, for stand alone devices, to deplete the batteries powering the device rather quickly.
Conventional warning devices can also lack adaptability. Typically warning devices have a fixed message, i.e., the message cannot be changed to accommodate the use of the warning device. For example, a safety cone bearing a warning of a wet floor typically cannot be effectively used to warn of a hole created by a construction crew. A standing sign that warns that a washroom is being serviced, cannot be effectively used to warn that an escalator is under repair. In short, the warning device cannot be readily changed to warn of a different hazard.
A warning device that overcomes one or more of the above mentioned problems is desired.